kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
The 13 Seekers of Darkness
The 13 Seekers of Darkness are the true primary antagonists for the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, comprised of 13 of the most powerful demon lords or dark sorcerers known throughout the galaxy. The first incarnation first appeared during the time of "The Keyblade Wars" as Chernabog's head generals of his massive dark army. The second incarnation was founded by Darth Sidious throughout the course of the first trilogy to serve as his main warriors within his Galactic Sith Empire in the struggle to gain control over the Christ-Blade. The third incarnation will prominently feature in the Second Trilogy as being unwittingly founded by Mok Swagger through Death Phantom's machinations to bring back the Age of Chaos in a much more potent form. Story Members First Incarnation The first incarnation was comprised of Chernabog's top generals in his grand army of darkness, mostly demon lords and powerful fair folk that were seduced to his side long ago. #The Stalker - The Master, Chernabog is the Man behind the Man #Sauron - Herald to the Lord of Darkness #Dark Dragon #Alveus Hive - Inhuman herald of C'kud'thulhu #Tengu Shredder - Herald of Yami #Lord Ombra #Samhain #Amuk Moonrah #Evil Manta #Master Vile #Neltharion #Morgana LeFey #Darth Nihilus Second Incarnation The second incarnation was founded by Darth Sidious through many trial and error procedures, eventually gathering the most powerful lich kings and evil sorcerers of the ages after the Lands of Legend, many of whom he worked personally with in the past and present. #Darth Sidious - The Sith Emperor and the mastermind behind all of the other Seekers' actions #Darth Vader and Queen Narissa/Mistress 9 - the foremost apprentices of Sidious/Chernabog #Horned King Marwoleath - the Darkheart of Marwoleath Enohart, gave up part of his soul to revive Sidious and was revived in turn thanks to the Aurem Crystal #Emperor Zurg - the Emperor of Planet Z, gave up part of his soul to revive Sidious and was revived in turn thanks to the Aurem Crystal #Phantom Henry Ravenswood and Mr. Dark - worshippers of the Black God #Pitch Black & Lich King Phineas - old allies of Sidious from long ago and Grand Masters of Darkness in the Non-Disney Universe #Asajj Ventress - Dana Barrett's corrupted form and a member of the original Dominion XIII #Alveus Hive - the original founder of the Brotherhood of the Spear #the Red Skull - the once and future head of HYDRA in its modern incarnation #General Grievous - the Incorporeo of Qymaen jai Sheelal and a member of the original Dominion XIII #NOS-4-A2 - the android reincarnation of Count Orlok and a member of the original Dominion XIII #Eris - Goddess of Chaos and Discord, replaces Ursula upon the latter's betrayal #The Archmage Destane - A former tutor of Sidious from the past, revived in modern day due to a complex time ritual concocted by the Horned King's ghost #Julius Mouse - the Wraithling of Michael Mouse who intends to extract his present day incarnation's lifeforce and his other half's heartsoul from Taran to become all-powerful; his own soul was retrieved mere moments before his original destruction in the past by the Archmage and placed within a replica to once more serve the Emperor Reserve Members *Morgause - is revived and brainwashed to serve the Emperor's commands *Barriss Offee *Warp Darkmatter & Boba Fett - not true wielders of the Force, but rather Acolytes directly under Zurg *Dr. Frankenollie & Doctor Gero - not true Seekers, but rather their head Scientists Third Incarnation The third incarnation was founded by Sidious' Chaos-shard infused ghost, the Death Phantom, in order to rebuild the Sith Empire of Darkness in a new Age of Chaos, with many of the members consisting of beings that were freed beforehand by Mok Swagger's dark ceremonies. #The Death Phantom #Darth Caeudus #Kylo Ren - later left to join the New Hellfire Organization under the tutelage of Darth Plagueis/Snoke and Maleficent #Cinder Fall #Blackheart #Atticus Thorn #Necrolai Category:Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Groups Category:Teams Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil